In laser processing (e.g., for laser processing workpieces), an operating area of a mechanical workpiece processing installation is typically surrounded for safety reasons, for example, by a beam protection housing. Due to the encapsulation of the operating area of the laser processing installation, the operating area can be difficult to access, for example, for providing the installation with workpieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,254 describes a mechanical installation in which a workpiece is arranged for processing on an operating pallet or workpiece support that can be transported together with the workpiece supported thereon into the operating enclosure of a processing machine. After the workpiece processing operation, the operating pallet can be transported together with the processed workpiece out of the operating enclosure. The operating pallet that is arranged outside the operating enclosure is more readily accessible, for example, for connecting to a pallet changing device.
A bearing frame provided with guide rails supports the operating pallet that is transported from the operating enclosure. Such processing installations, in addition to the operating enclosure, can require relatively large floor space.